hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
7 Rings
7 Rings is an adventure-comedy (?) English Hetalia game by Jink-Elise made with RPG Maker VX ACE. The concept of the "rings" was roughly based on Divine Comedy by Dante Alighieri. As of now, only "Rings 1 up to 1/4 of Ring 4" are playable. This game also uses the characters' human names throughout the game rather than their country names. As of 2015, this game has been somehow scrapped. Game Summary Matthew Williams gets raided by a mysterious attacker and gets sent into a different and unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people, along with the other nations! How can he get out of that place? Characters As of now, the current demo only has the following characters. Later updates may contain additional characters. 'Hetalia Characters:' ''Canada (Matthew Williams) He is the main protagonist in the game and one of the last few people to be raided by a mysterious, unnamed attacker. He is not affected by environmental factors such as the "scent" and sometimes, temperature. France (Francis Bonnefoy) Alongside Canada, France is also one of the last people to be raided as well after finishing paperwork. He seems to remain a little unnerved by his surroundings and ends up nearly getting in trouble. Romano (Lovino Vargas) It is unknown how, when and if he got raided by the same attacker. He is found later in somewhere "narrow". England (Arthur Kirkland) He is last seen dealing with the same assailant who would attack Matthew later on. The latter nation tries to save Arthur, but ends up failing unexpectedly. Much later, Arthur is found condemned for a sensitive reason (at least for Francis). 'Non- Hetalia Characters:' There are a few significant non-Hetalia characters that would make you progress as you play. ''J She is considered as a "guide" to Matthew and the others, but her constant changing of clothing and the way she expresses hints earn suspicion from Matthew and the others. She constantly appears throughout the game in different locations, especially before going to the "climax". Her real name is unknown as of now. ''Emiliano'' He is tolerant to rudeness and always looks and sounds cheerful, much to (again) the suspicion of Lovino. He has a sister named Claribelle, who appeared to be a fine, ideal lady, but has knowledge on weapon usage. Later on, he is shown to be extremely loyal to his place to the point of wanting to kill anyone who would plan to destroy it, including that person's accomplices or at least he thinks so. Bug Reports/ Errors So far, no bugs are reported from the demo. Trivia * Several head-canons from the creator are applied in this game. * There are also a few real life references that contribute to a certain event or character's attitude (e.g. Matthew trying to avoid insensitivity toward Francis for saying the reason for Arthur's "imprisonment". ). In the near future, more of these references would be added, only being a little less known in the fandom. * Some users speculate that the "J" refers to the first letter of the game creator's username. Gallery 7_Rings_0.45_Screenshots.png|Bunched screenshots from the 0.45 Demo of "7 Rings" Sources *Jink-Elise - dA page of the creator. You can also contact Altaroxee here in Wikia since both Altaroxee and Jink-Elise are usernames of one person. *Matthew, Francis and Arthur's sprites are from CarmenMCS * Category:Adventure Games Category:RPG Maker VX ACE